RWBYS
by Ovenlock
Summary: Scorpio, a man, raised to do the bidding of another is now tasked with something he'd never thought of having to do, protect someone. Join him as he's forced to watch over young Rudy and her team through thick and thin, even if he hates every minute of it. Rated M for later chapters along with sexual, and more bloody scenes, you have been warned. Hints at other pairings as well.
1. How it starts

**Hello, dear readers and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction. Now, I will be warning that this is not going to be a masterpiece that some may expect to come, but I do wish to get better at writing over time. Hopefully, I'm at least on par to make this a good story, now without further ado, please enjoy this attempt at a good story.**

 **Disclaimer-All RWBY rights and products are owned by Rooster Teeth, not me in any way.**

* * *

"I don't get it, why am I doing this again?" A young voice spoke as they few in the airship, the small boy looking down at the ground, slowly moving his hand over her left arm as his somewhat copper hair covered his eyes. "It simple kid, we're helping you in the long run from getting you out of that place, after all, you did want parents right?" A much more husky voice spoke as he sat across from the kid, his face shadowed as they flew in the night, a glass of whiskey moved in his hand, the liquid swirling around as he looked down at the young boy.

"Well yea I want parents, just I didn't know that this is what family life was like," he said hoping up into a set and placed his arms on the arm bars trying to act like the man in front of boy's small hands gripped the ends as they flew through the night sky, taking a peak out and then gasping to press his face to the window as he looked down at the city of Atlas. "Where are we going...umm, dad right?"

"You'll see soon enough my boy," he said chuckling as he looked at the small boy and smiled when he saw his tail flick child was faunas with that scorpion tail that flicked out; it almost started wagging as the young boy eyed the city and it's bright lights before him. "Is there where we're going?" the boy spoke turning his head to face his father, her brown eyes lighting up as he was able to make out a smile on the man's face and turned right back to the window, unable to take his eyes of those lights.

"Yes we'll be landing there, but this is only the start of your new life," he said standing up as the jet went down to descended onto the airstrip below. The turbulence was not affecting him or somehow his drink he took a sip, as the wheels of the airship touched down, freaking the young boy out as he was thrown out of his seat and onto the floor, letting out a shocked yelp as his stinger got stuck into his was about all he did before standing up and pulling his stinger out of his thigh, before letting the blood run down his leg. "I need a band-aid or something..."

The man only chuckled before motioning for the boy to come closer to him. "I'll handle it, this sting just a little," he spoke, but a sick grin played on his face as the young boy took a step towards the man and moved his right leg out more, the one he stung. The man reached down and placed his index finger right on the small wound and heated it, to the point there was fire escaping it, making the young child scream out in pain, if only for a second as tears fell from his big brown eyes, onto the carpet of the airship.

"You'll have to toughen up if you're going to get through life, even if you are just 5," he spoke in a harsh tone before softening. "Now, how about we go our house and relax some, we have much to do in the morning" The man spoke with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Vale Scorpio"

He stated, walking out of the plane with a grin as he stepped down the small staircase, waving for the young boy to follow the man as he stepped down. The breeze hit Scorpio with force, making his shirt flow with it along with his hair, making it a mess compared to how he likes to keep it neat, but that was the smallest problem as the man was already getting into a car, waving for the child to run along. And so he did, he moved a few feet along and smiled as he hopped into the opened door what the limo, a smile on his face as he looked at all the room and space.

"There's more room in here than in my old house!" he border-lined yelled as he was able to do a good lap or two around the inside of the limo before it started to move, making him fall on his face, his stinger landing a few inches in front of him. "You need to learn how to handle that thing Scorpio." the man said laughing at the boy. "Well least I didn't cry when I fell on my face, all the other kids did that" he huffed out before taking a seat to the left of the man. "And it seems you had not even noticed the small burn on your leg from not even 3 minutes ago," he said point it out.

"I guess you're right, I mean it doesn't hurt too much, it was just when you did that thing with the fire," he said looking down at the burn but smiled none the less he asked. "So what's the plan after this whole ride?" he asked looking at him with a smile. "A test...And that's all I'll say," he said smiling at the boy. "A test?Like a math or something about shapes?" he said with a smile. "I'm real good at math, I can already find out what 12 x 12 is, and before you ask it's 144!" he said smiling." A smile escaped the man as he looked at the happy child. "Well it's good to see that you can do simple math," he said taking another sip of his whiskey before placing it down in a cup holder and motion for the boy to come closer.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once," he spoke, grabbing the boy by the shoulder and holding him hard, forcing the child to look him in the eye. "You're going to be able to scream...but only once," he said with a grin, seeing how the boy looked at him confused. "Scream...what do you mean I'll only scream once?"

A laugh had left the man before it went into a crazed state. "I mean...you'll only be able to scream once," he said pressing his voice as he tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, lighting his hand on fire to see the young child want to scream in pain but saw as his tail came over his teeth as he bit tail somehow not breaking from the force as he held his hand there for a few more seconds before removing it with a smile. "Glad you understand the rules, now it's time for you to start a new life, a life devoted to the Black Claw."

* * *

 **Very small chapter to say the least but this will most likely be the smallest out of the rest, I do plan on updating it as soon as possible to make sure the main cast get's focused one, either way, hope everyone enjoyed the read and has a good one.**


	2. The first day

**New chapter out, hope I fixed all the errors in it and what not, again hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

"So who's my target?" Scorpio asked as he placed his hand over his ear piece. "It's not just a target, it's your objective to attend Beacon and watch over someone." the voice spoke making Scorpio sigh. "Why can't I just get a more standard target, that's worth my time!" he shouted in the empty airship. "Because that's what I'm told to say to you, plus you're the only one that's able to do this due to your age,you're at the perfect spot to get this done." the voice spoke. "How much am I getting paid again to go to school and protect some person I don't have any info on?" he said standing up and began to tap his foot on the floor under him.

"25 million line, remember?" the voice spoke causing him to sigh once again. "I should have pushed for at least 30 million..." he said before looked towards the window. "Can I at least know what my target looks like!" he shouted as he was never even given a photo of who he was going to be protecting. "All info is on your scroll, enjoy your time at Beacon." "Hey, you can't just-" he yelled before hearing "This device will self-destruct in 5 seconds." he just took it out of his eye and slammed it against the ground, stomping on it as he looked down at its ruin to then feel a breeze hit him. Moving his arm to cover his eyes as he walked out the opened airship doors. Looking around to see some blonde hair kid already throwing up, he sighed once again before reaching into his pocket and digging out his scroll.

Scorpio was dressed in an outfit, to say the least. Looking at him you'd see He was standing at 6'2, in a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, which hugged his body which was toned, to say the least. He wore solid black leather gloves with his fingertips exposed. Leading down to his black belt, also leather by the looks of it with some basic Blue jeans on, leading to combat boots similar to girls he saw walking away from him. "Seems I'm not the only one that wears combats boots as a day to day footwear," he said grinning as he looked down at his scroll.  
"Hmmm...what are you talking about?" is what he heard before the clicking of combat boots followed as he looked down at the girl. "Look at your boots then mine, hard to miss," he said simply and smiled as the girl did look down as looked at the boots before smiling and yelling into the crowd. "I'm not a freak yang, someone else wears combat boots just like me!" she shouted making him look at her confused only to hear. "Then they're weird too!"

Think it as nothing he just looked down at his scroll before he heard the girl speak again. "So...why out of everything did you point out the combat boots?" she asked looking at him with an "hmm?" coming from her closed lips as she got onto her toes, getting closer to him, but not crazy close. "Because most people don't wear them," he stated looking at his scroll before moving it aside to ask. "What else would I notice?" he said looking at the girl now and seeing her features,her black hair with the red highlights at the end, followed by in his eyes at least,adorable face with those silver eyes, he was shocked,his eyes moved down her body as he took in the clothing and then whistled. "Guess I did go over a few details."

"Yea, just a few," she said with a smile. "So...this'll sound strange but...what's your weapon like?" he looked at her raising of the eyebrow. "That fast onto it...very well," he said before putting up his scroll right as this targets info loaded. He pulled out what seemed to be a small box, only for it to fall and a chain fell into his hands, but it fell two ways, one feel to more of a mace and the other of a scythe. "There you go, the Twin Claws," he said with a smile as the girl looked over it a laughed. "You call that a weapon, let me show you," she said unfolding her Cresent rose, smiled as it popped out and looked much better then Scorpios flail and scythe mix.

"Well I will say it looks nice, along with looking like it can be used at range, least I'm guessing?" he said with a grin as he saw the girls face light up. "Yes and it's amazing!" she said with a smile as she held her weapon with pride. "Well I mean it's something, but I still think mine would win in close quarters anyway." The girl looked at him dumbfounded. "No...no you see this baby can do almost everything compared to that little...Honestly, I don't know what it is..."

"It's a flail and scythe, look to put it your way, you know what ninjas used back then? This weapon is just an upgrade to it." He said simple and oh so matter of factly. "Yea well I think I'd still win" she spoke with a grin. "Is that so, I'd like to take a bet on that," he said with a grin as she just smiled. "Well then let's head down to some place and battle then, I mean there has to be something like that at this school right?" she said looking off. "Is there a map or something."

Scorpio just grabbed her shoulder and led her on. "If I'm right, there's one over here." he stated before looking at a board and sighing "Guess there isn't a map." "I could see if my sister knows anything..let me go ahead and see if she's around her," she said turning and not even looking in front of her as she crashed into a white-haired girl and her caravan of suitcases as well.

"Watch where you're going, do you know what you could have just caused!" she yelled at the young girl. "I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." "I can tell that, now start picking up my boxes, wait, no you don't deserve to touch that dust minded right from the Schnee quarry," she stated before moving to grab the box and fix put them back into place. "So what's with all the dust, Miss Weiss?"  
Scorpio asked, only to get a shocked yelp followed by a backhand to the face. "I knew it was you, a worthless thing," she spoke to him as if he were some broken toy of some sort before he just glared at her. "Watch who you're hitting, princess, don't want to hurt yourself doing grown-up things now do we?"

"Please, like you'd know anything about the real world," she said picking up her box and placing them on the luggage cart again. "I know more than you, that's for sure," Scorpio said before walking over to the girl on the ground and extending a hand. "Don't mind her, she's just gods gift to the earth," he said chuckling as he felt the other girl grab on, and let him pull her up.

"Thank you," she said dusting herself off. "Not a problem," he said but opened his mouth before looking at her weird. "I never caught wind of your name?" he stated at her and see looked at him confused then it hit her. "Oh my name...yeah I'm Ruby Rose," she said with a smile. "I see, so you're the one that ruined that Romans guy plans right, least tried to." she looked down a moved her foot in a small circle. "Kinda..." she said with a grin. "I don't see a need to be shy about it, I say let them know that you're here, besides things are looking to be a good few years with that run in," he said with a smile. "Oh, and the name's Scorpio, pleasure to meet you," he said with a grin as he extended her hand out to hers. "Well I kinda already told you my name but never the less!" she said as she shook his hand, though she was smiling as she squeezed on it, so he did the small, and seeing her pull away made him laugh. "Don't try that with me again, might break your hand," he said laughing.

"That ride was not pleasant..." a blonde man stated as he walked past them on uneven feet only for Scorpio to come to place his hands on the other man's shoulders and hold him there. "This'll help so that you're not walking like a drunk," he said with a smile as the man just gave him a sigh. "Something got you down, should be as this is one of the best places in Reememment," he stated as the man slumped his shoulders. "I have the nickname vomit kid, and I've not even been here for an hour!" he yelled out only for someone to point and say "Hey looked it's vomit kid." causing Scorpio to chuckle. "Let them have their silly names, just beat them in a fight, and they'll shut up," he said patting him on the back as he looked back at Ruby. "Speaking of which...where are we going?" "I don't know some grand hall or something...let's just follow the people?" she said almost shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the lines going to one building. "Well if we mess up, we both get in trouble," he said now removing his hands from the blonde and walked over to Ruby once again. "Wait!Can I follow you guys...I have no clue where I'm going." he said rubbing his arm with a blush of embracement on his face. "Sure, It'd be nice to meet new people!" Ruby said with a big grin as she walked herself in the middle of the two men as they started to follow the crowd.

Upon reaching the building and entering Scorpio looked around to see both Ruby and Jaune already off doing their own thing leaving him alone, so he just sat and watched the whole program go by, watching over and looking at all the people and it gave him time. He pulled out his scroll and began going through the info that was given on his target only to sigh as he looked at the picture and name. "You've got to be joking me," he said as he looked down at the screen to see a picture of Miss Ruby Rose. "I have to protect her, for four years of my life because, money," he spoke to himself, not noticing Jaune was right behind him and overheard everything, he poked his head over his shoulder to see Scorpios scroll and was somewhat shocked but went ahead talking anyway. "So why are you here?"

"I'm sorry what?" Scorpio asked as he quickly pocketed his scroll and looked at Jaune. "I overheard you speaking to yourself, so I was wondering why you're here." At first, Scorpio looked at him confused, mainly shocked but confused none the less before he had his stringer right at the man's neck. "Don't tell anyone, I'm just an ordinary student like you, got it Jaune?" he said with a smile on his face as he glared at the man."Loud and clear..hehe, I didn't even know people had scrolls, speaking of which what are they?" he said slowly backing up and raising his hands as Scorpio kept a smile on his face. "Good to see we're on the same level, now don't take this as I hate you, just my job," he said before turning back to Professor Ozpin and his little speech, followed by Miss Good witches dismissal. "Wait we needed to bring stuff to sleep with..?" he spoke openly only for Jaune to smile "Yea we did mister "I'm just an ordinary student," he said poking Scorpio with his elbow before receiving a backhand only for him to freak oh. "I honestly did not mean to so that I swear, it was reflex!" he said waving his arms as Jaune looked someone confused at his panicked express. "Relax, I was just joking, no need to make a scene." "Like you did when you threw up two minutes after landing?" "Screw off." which just left Scorpio laughing as he followed the blonde out. "SO where's the ballroom?" he said looking around as people went off to do their things. "I have no clue, guess we'll have to find it," he said looking around as they were still unable to find a map

"You know where Ruby went; she said her sister might know a thing or 2 about this place," he said looking around for the girl. "I don't know, might be hard to find here now that I think about it."  
Jaune spoke as he looked around the place only to get slapped on the back hard. "Well if it isn't little vomit boy." some guy spoke as he and a few friends laughed at his statement. "Yea, I get it, I was just nervous," he said rubbing the back of his head, but Scorpio keep and eye on him, glaring at him. "Oh what do you want mister Emo," he said with a grin, making his buddies laugh. "No clue blockhead.  
This made him looked down at Scorpio before grabbing his tail and yanking hard, pulling the man off the ground as he held a smile, for about 2 seconds when three layers of chains wrapped around his neck with the scythe tip pointed right at his right eye. "You have a death wish?" he said pulling the chains, making the man release his tail, Scorpio landing on his feet walked closer, tightening the chain. "What, something got your tongue?" He asked with a sick grin as he started to see the man's head turn blue from the lack of air, before loosening the grip, pulling the chains around as the mace end how hung in his Left hand as he let it swing like a grandfather's clock. "This could take off your head in a solid swing...I could watch it roll off, and I wouldn't care, Heck who would care if someone as worthless as you died right here?" he spoke down now swinging the mace. "Now,say you're sorry to my friend here,or I'll just add another to the list," he said with a smile as he pulled the chains to loosen and fall off the man as the came back into his small box along with the mace and scythe ends before watching him get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. "I Accept, now kiss my boots." the man looked back to Scorpio and nodded with a sick grin as the man did what Jaune said before looking back. "Ok, now run along." making a showing motion with his hand watching them all runoff, and he began to laugh

"You're welcome by the way," Scorpio said chuckling as he patted Jaune on the back and started walking again to go off a find, Ruby. "I think that's going to backfire on me..." he said looking down. "That'll happen when I'm gone," he said with a grin before stopping at a billboard and looking down and around it. "I don't understand why they don't have a map!" he yelled out in frustration. "Jaune, look up on your scroll and try and find a map for Beacon," he said, but Jaune looked defeated as well. "They don't have one." and Scorpio faces palmed. "We must be the blindest people in the whole damned world." he said before looking around and sighed, let's just wait till night and follow some people, they'll lead us to it I'm sure." "Right!" Jaune said with a smile before walking off with Scorpio in pursuit.

: Hours later at the ballroom:  
"Well we found it...after a few hours of looking, and it was in the middle this whole time!" Scorpio said as he knelt down and just sighed. "Yea, but we found it, and I got my sleeping bag and stuff," Jaune said with a smile only to hear another sigh escape the man on his knees. "I got nothing Jaune..." "Awww, you'll be fine on the floor," he said with a smile. "Do you got a spare pillow, at least something, so I don't have to have a pain in my neck ?" Scorpio asked, begging almost. "Ummm, no, you could try asking around though," Jaune said as he looked over all the groups doing their own thing. "I could, but I know three people," he said holding that main fingers up and began counting down, closing a finger with each name. "And they are, you Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss," he said looking across the room and seeing none of them. "And I can't find either of them." he sighed out. "Well you got me, buddy," Jaune said wrapping his arms around Scorpio. "That helps a bit."

"Either way I'll let you go off and make friends, I'ma go to a corner or something and wrap up in a ball to stay heated," Scorpio said with a grin as Jaune just smiled. "Well we'll go to the small place then...I'm still getting called Vomit kid." Scorpio raising an eyebrow sighed but just motioned with his hand for Jaune to join him as he sat in the corner of a room and slumped against the wall letting out a sigh of relief. Jaune placed out his sleeping bag and laid down with a realized sigh. "We're off to a great start aren't we?" he said with a grin with Scorpio to follow suit with one of his own. "Yea, it can only get better from here right?" he said only to then feel something hard hit his check followed by a frosty explosion, almost freezing both him and Jaune. "i-I'm go-go-going t-t-to k-k-kill her," he said between chattering teeth. "I just wanted to sleep..." Jaune stated as he just fell back on his sleep bag and almost passed out even though he was just nearly frozen. Scorpio looked around the room looking for the only one who would do that and found her smiling at in, shaking off the snow and ice he made his way over, arms running over his forearms to heal himself up, he didn't even look at who was around him. "What is your deal, Weiss." "I'm sorry, I didn't do anything like that," she said with a smile. "I swear if we ever duel each other, I'm going to kick your ass," he stated glaring at her. "Well maybe that'll happen mister emo." he heard another voice say as he looked down to see a woman, much more busty than the others to add standing up and smiling at him. "Please, back off whore" he stated bluntly to hear a gasp followed by a fist right on the side of his face, but it didn't even move his head.

"That the best you got blonde." He said with a smile as the group looked shocked, her tilted his head and removed the fist, the girl still in shock. "All I wanted to do was get a reason for why she threw a dust bomb at me. Instead, I get that sweet little treat," he said before looking around and seeing a certain red head. "Oh, hi Ruby," he said with a smile as she just held her mouth open. "Ruby...you alright," he asked waving his hand in her face only to hear her. "You just took a punch from Yang like it was nothing...that was awesome!" she said jumping up only to get shushed by the other people in the ballroom. "Sorry."

"How...i, How did you not even budge!" she yelled this time not getting shushed unlike her sister, but Scorpio just looked at her. "My Aura, that simple," he said as they still looked shocked. "Well, still I don't see how you didn't move." He shrugged "I guess it just happens, either way, anyone got an extra pillow I can use?"  
He asked looking around the group only to hear many "Nopes" come out of them. "Damn it, I just wanna rest on something soft..." he groaned out as Yang just smiled "I know something soft you can lay on," she said somewhat bending down and winking only for Scorpio to roll his eyes and sigh. "See,you're a whore." "I'll have you know that I was born and did not choose my body, thank you," she said smiling, causing Scorpio to smile as well. "I think I'll like you," he said before looking back a Jaune who was awake and freaking out. "Well I need to be back to Jaune before he throws up again." he joked as he looked at him. "Oh, well you could bring him over here, in the corner, we even got this quiet book person here, and they're like the best and keeping people away," Ruby said with a smile only to get swatted in the head with a book by the girl on the window seal before she turned back to the book. Scorpio looked at the title and blushed before looking at the girl, and she noticed the blush and just stared at him. "See, not even I would read that in public." causing the Girl to blush more and more before she just closed her book and turned. "I'm going to sleep, night." and that was all she spoke after that.

"Well that was something, I'll wave Jaune over," he said before waving his arms like a mad man to get the others attention as he came almost sprinting over. "So you found them!..that's nice." He said beginning to gasp for breath. "Let me catch my breath; haven't run in awhile." He said, placing his hand on his knees and raising on up to say he was going to talk. "Yea, we get it, we're staying next to these ladies tonight till we see what happens after that whole little tryout thing," Scorpio stated with a smile as he sat down next to Ruby little bedroll and laid down, with aa grunt. "I still wish we hadn't spent all day looking around the damn school grounds so I could get something to sleep with Jaune!"

Only for him, to be passed out already. "This is why I go on my own most the time," he said relaxing as he closed his eye, letting most the lights go out as people all let sleep take them all over. "This is going to be a great four years..." Scorpio said before letting sleep take him over.


End file.
